totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dziki program? Dzikie wyzwanie? A jakże, to wszystko na prawdziwym Dzikim Zachodzie
link=Totalna_Porażka_na_Dzikim_Zachodzie Teksańskie stepy. To tutaj już niedługo rozpocznie się przygoda 21 uczestników reality-show. Pogoda nie jest sprzymierzeńcem człowieka, lekką ręką około 40 stopni w cieniu. Nie trzeba mówić, że aktualnie camper stał pośrodku...niczego. Obok pojazdu znajdowały się dwa duże wiatraki oraz tradycyjny wakacyjny parasol. Były otwarte drzwi do części przyczepnej. Zza jednego końca campera wyszła dziewczyna, trzymając w dłoni lampkę czerwonego wina. Ubrana była elegancko, a głowę miała przyzdobioną w kapelusz... ???: By uchronić show od kompromitacji. Z drugiej końca wyszedł mężczyzna, on w dłoni miał jedna różę. Czarna koszula, jednodniowy zarost i niebieskie oczy od razu przykuwały uwagę. ???: By zaprosić zawodników każdej generacji. Kobieta zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu. Były one bardzo swobodne, wzrok skierowała ku mężczyźnie naprzeciwko siebie. ???: Spiskom i strategiom oddać rację Wyciągnął dłoń ku kobiecie idącej w jego kierunku. Po dwóch krokach przystanął i oczekiwał na nią. ???: By program odbudować, będziemy prowadzić. Postawiła stanowczo stopę i dzieliły ją od partnera tylko centymetry. Uśmiechnęła się udowidzielsko do kamery. ???: Layla. Chwycił damę za dłoń i przyciągnął delikatnie do siebie. ???: Christopher. Przejechała dłonią po jego policzku, po czym się zarumieniła. Odwróciła wzrok, jak i ustawiła się pół-plecami do współprowadzącego. Layla: Totalna Porażka wraca w służbie emisji Podniósł różę trochę wyżej. Przybliżył do niej plecami. Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech. Pewny wzrok, mógł onieśmielać widza. Christopher: 'Więc wyłącz Tv albo oglądaj. ''Z dachu campera zeskoczyła rudowłosa dziewczyna i wylądowała zwinnym ruchem przed dwójką prowadzących. 'Jurgita: '''Jurgita, to fakt. ''W drodze znajdował się już nowoczesny camper. Podróżował po stepach w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, jakby się komuś śpieszyło. Droga była pusta, najwyrażniej nikt tędy dawno nie podróżował. Kierowali się bowiem do jednego z zapomnianych przez tybulców miast rodem z osiemnastego wieku. Za kierownicą pojazdu siedziała dwójka nowopoznanych hostów. Prowadziła Layla, a Christopher siedział na miejscu pasażera, piłował sobie paznokcie. 'Christopher: '''Nie wiem kochanie, czy prowadzenie samochodu po winie, to dobry pomysł. *zaśmiał się* ''Jego ton był jak najbardziej przyjazny, a Layla znająca jego poczucie humoru również uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, '''Layla: '''Oj daj spokój! *burknęła na niego* Przecież to była tylko lampka wina, nawet tego nie czuję. Już tak mnie nie dyskryminuj! Już mógłbyś zachować się jak typowy facet i skwitować moje kobiece umiejętności! *dodała bardziej oburzona, przynajmniej tak to miał odebrać widz. W rzeczywistości pokazała jaki dystans ma sama do siebie* '''Christopher: Taaak… *powiedział przeciągle* A pozostała zawartość butelki wyparowała? Layla: No czepiasz się! *jej ton wydawał się wyższy* To było Chateua Margaux. Jedno z najdroższych win, nawet my takich drogich nie kupujemy na przyjęcia! Słysząc krzyk swojej wybranki, aż upuścił pilnik. Spadł koło jego buta, słychać było głośne westchnięcie ulgi. Christopher: Gdybym ci nie ufał, sam bym prowadził. *odwrócił się w jej kierunku* Przecież jak zginiemy, to razem. Nie zostawię cię nawet w takiej sytuacji. *przybliżył się do jej fotel i te słowa wyszeptał* Layla: Ah, niepoprawny romantyk z ciebie. *mruknęła, na twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Po chwili jednak spoważniała* Jednak jeśli o śmierci mowa, ten rudzielec wydawał się poważny. *przeszedł ją dreszcz* Christopher machnął niechlujnie ręką, by po chwili schylić się po pilnik do paznokci. Christopher: Naprawdę bierzesz na poważnie słowa małej dziewczynki, której zabrano marzenia o wzięciu udziału w programie? Prowadząca jednak nie dawała za wygraną. Layla: No niby tak. Ale widziałeś kiedykolwiek tak wściekłą osobę? Flaki wypruje, powiesi nas i będzie traktować jak bydło… Nas jak bydło?! ROZUMIESZ!? Christopher zaśmiał się kpiąco. Christopher: Po prostu boli ją ta część, gdzie kończy się szlachetna nazwa pleców. Ludzie zazdroszczą najlepszym. Nie mogła się pojawić na ekranie, to wymyśliła byle głupotę. *nagle jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie z przerażenia* Kocha….aniee! *nie mógł wydobyć słów* Layla również zrezygnowana spoglądała przed siebie, wcisnęła mocno hamulec. Miasteczko Dwójka hostów gdzieś się zagubiła, a w starym mieście rodem z westernów znajdowało się kilkunastu zawodników. Wszyscy wydali się w jakimś stopniu rozczarowani, rozdrażnieni, podirytowani, niektóre osobniki miały tylko przysłowiowo wywalone. Upał dawał się każdemu we znaki, ponad 35 stopni w cieniu. Parę miejsc uchowało się w cieniu, ale co sprytniejsi łowcy już je zajęli. Największym problemem wydawał się jednak ogólny brak wody. Każdy miał przy sobie tylko małą półlitrową butelkę, zgodnie z wymogami telewizji. Budynki były zamknięte, a zawodnicy coraz bardziej zaczynali kręcić nosami. Colt: ...może by tak, rozwalić tę budę? Co o tym myślisz, spaślaku? *wskazał palcem na wejście do Saloonu* Colt był jednym z tych sprawniejszych łowców. Jako jeden z pierwszych przybył do miasta i zarezerwował sobie miejsce na altance szeryfa, bujał się w fotelu. Do swojego towarzystwa „zaprosił” Frankiego, który umierał podczas takiej pogody. Czarnoskóry jednak nie wiedział do końca na co się pisze. Frankie: *zaśmiał się* Spaślaku, haha! *puścił mu oczko* Piromaniak spojrzał na niego spode łba i odpalił papierosa. Po czym spoglądając na niego poważnie mruknął. Colt: To nie był żart, grubasie. *włożył papierosa do ust i puścił dymek w stronę Franka, ten zakaszlał* Jaki mamy plan? Frankie: Khe, khe… Jeśli chcemy robić to bez żadnych uszkodzeń, to może być naprawdę ciężko. Nie mam żadnych narzędzi przy sobie. Colt wypuścił parę z ust i głęboko westchnął. Po chwili nerwowo się zaciągnął papierosem. Colt: No tak to z wami jest. *mruknął, przewracając oczami* Pewnie on, byłby bardziej użyteczny. *wskazał palcem na medytującego Indianina pośrodku drogi* I miejsce w cieniu się marnuje, to była zła inwestycja. Frankie spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale nic nie powiedział. Wolał zamilczeć i cieszyć się, że nie został na razie wygoniony z cienia. ' Widzicie!? Tak to jest jak polega się na grubasach. *mówi podirytowany, zaciągając się ponownie papierosem* Pamiętajcie, robiąc inwestycje przemyślcie ją kilkakrotnie.' Jak już zostało wspomniane, pośrodku głównej ulicy miasta siedział Indianin. Był on ubrany skromnie, a siedział po turecku. Dłonie miał złączone razem oraz zamknięte oczy. Mówił do siebie cicho, jakby odmawiał jakiś rytuał. Takoda: Wszelkie złe duchy, trzymajcie się od tego miejsca z daleka. Nie jesteście tutaj potrzebne. Pragnę otwartej rywalizacji na zdrowych zasadach. Niech zło nikogo nie kusi. Mówił dość cicho, jednak była jedna osoba wyczulona na słowo „duch”, która usłyszałaby je gdyby ktoś wspomniał o nich tylko w myślach. Fioletowłosa dziewczyna zatrzymała się obok Indianina. Przyglądała mu się z onieśmieleniem i przerażaniem. Chłopak jakby to wyczuł oczy i spojrzał na zdezorientowaną kobietkę. Takoda: Nie jestem wystawą, którą można podziwiać. *spojrzał na nią poważnie* Przodkowie za bardzo dali sobą pomiatać. *jego ton był stanowczy* Na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec zakłopotania i spaliła buraka. Zaczęła dłońmi pokazywać, że „to nie tak”. Neko: '*próbowała się wysłowić, jednak przychodziło jej to z trudem* Go… Go...me… ''Stanowczy wzrok czerwonoskórego stopniowo zamieniał się na bardziej przyjazny, chyba zbyt szybko kogoś zakwalifikował do innej kategorii ludzi. Wystawił dłoń, która prosiła, by dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko niego. '''Neko: Gomen...nasai… *powiedziała kuląc wzrok* Ja… nie chciałam… *po chwili usiadła, ucieszyła się, że Takoda nie był już tak „negatywnie nastawiony”* W innej części miasta nie było tak spokojnie, trafiły na siebie byłe zawodniczki, które spotkały się w Sportowcach. Mowa tutaj oczywiście o Olimpii oraz Courtney. Jedna pałała nienawiścią do drugiej, jednak druga miała to gdzieś. Courtney: No i znów się spotykamy! Tym razem nie dam się tak łatwo wykopać z programu! Moje doś… *zaczęła mówić głośniej podchodząc do Olimpii* Ta od razu przekręciła oczami zażenowana, miała nadzieję, że nie będzie chciała jej zaczepiać. Olimpia: Tak, tak. *mówi ciężkim głosem* Twoje doświadczenie ci pomoże. *zaśmiała się* Tak samo, jak pomogło w poprzednich sezonach. Skończ wreszcie śnić, bo nie jesteś księżniczką. *założyła dłoń na dłoń* Mulatka spoglądała na dziewczynę. Pojawił się wirtualny obrazek, który pokazywał napis „First Blood” nad głową Courtney. Courtney: Ja przynajmniej skończyłam najlepsze uczelnie i jestem urodzoną liderką. *starała się dalej brnąć w tą niezreczną sytuację* Olimpia: 'A ja mam przyjaciół. Nie tak jak ciebie tutaj nikt nie lubi. *wzruszyła ramionami* Szkoda mi energii na rozmowy tutaj, daj sobie siana. *puściła jej oczko i poszła w innym kierunku zażenowana* ''Nad głową Courtney został podmieniony napis i pisało „K.O”. Była zawodniczka stała zaskoczona bolącymi jej ego ripostami. ''' Pragnę zdementować plotki, jakobym była nielubiana. Najprościej jest osądzać osoby z doświadczeniem w takich sytuacjach. *zaczęła pisać pozew sądowy* I cyk, donosik sądowy. *zaśmiała się* Po drugiej stronie ulicy, pod pocztą również nie było spokoju. Ta część miasta wydawała się jakaś przeklęta, tak, to najbardziej trafne określenie. Eric siedzący w cieniu, wachlował się prowizorycznym wachlarzem z tektury, który znalazł po jakimś pudełku. Jednoczesnie przeglądał się w lusterku. Na przeciw niego siedziała Alice. Po raz pierwszy w programie nie była w habicie, jednak wciąż ubrana na czarno. Obecność przy Ericu zaczynała ją powoli doprowadzać do szewskiej pasji. Alice: Szczęść Boże. *odezwała się do chłopaka* Eric spojrzał na nią, uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Eric: Cześć, fajnie że znaleźliśmy miejsce w cieniu, nie? *rzucił tak na rozpoczęcie rozmowy* Alice odwzajemniła uśmiech w stronę popularnego homoseksualisty. Alice: 'Bóg zawsze trzyma nas w opiece, przed złymi rzeczami. Uznał, że słońce może nam zaszkodzić, w takim wypadku wyszło dla nas racjonalnie. *powiedziała na jednym tchu i uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie* ''Eric kiwnął głową jakoby rozumiał, jednak sam miał inne zdanie na ten temat, gdyby byli później, pewnie ktoś inny by zajął to miejsce i tyle z woli bożej. '''Eric: Oczywiście, dlatego dobrze, że potrafi zadbać o mój makijaż. Niech zrzuci trochę temperatury bo zaraz mi się wszystko rozmaże… *mruknął zaniepokojony stanem swojego makijażu, gdy położył dłoń na policzku* Jest tragicznie… Alice: No i widzisz właśnie! Wszyscy wykorzystują boga, do własnych celów! Jemu zależy na ogóle, a nie jakimś twoim makijażu *powiedziała oburzona* ' Ehh… *wypuszcza powietrze* Szkoda, że nie jest skromna jak jest biust… *mruknął zrezygnowany*' Remigiusz stał oparty o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Ciężko dyszał zmęczony paroma ruchami. Wściekły był, że ktoś go wysłał do tego programu. Z drugiej strony możliwość wygrania ogromnej sumy, zaczynała wyżerać jego mózg. Stanęła przed nim Lindsay i zaczęła się przyglądać Overpushowi. Założył dłoń na dłoń i spojrzał na nią. Remigiusz: Czego się tak lampisz? Nie widziałaś najlepszego Pykersa? ' No, a jak. Każdy będzie mnie podziwiać. *uśmiechnął się dumny*' Blondynka spoglądała dalej zdziwiona. Jej wzrok skierował się na niebo, jakby szukała natchnienia myśli. Lindsay: Pykers..? *kiwnęła przecząco głową* Wiesz może, gdzie jest Tyler? Strimer zagotował się. Nie dość, że na dworze było gorąco, to jeszcze jego wewnętrzne ciśnienie podniosło się do góry i podszedł oburzony do Lindsay. Remigiusz: Ja wam wszystkim dam Tylera! Ten je*any toksyczny śmieć, wszystkich wyzywa! I zawsze skupiają na nim uwagę! Pier*olę. Ja jestem lepszym Dravenem od niego. *pokazał słynny gest Kozakiewicza* Idźcie se go szukać w tej waszej zasranej Ameryczce, z innymi Clownami. (adn. Tyler1 jest słynnym streamerem LoLa i zasłynął z gry Dravenem. W dodatku był bardzo toksyczny. Adn.2 Clown, odnosi się do drużyny esportowej Cloud9, której autor jest ogromny fanem) Lindsay: Ale jesteśmy w Ameryce….Chyba… *przejechała dłonią za szyją, myśląc* Remigiusz: A idź w ch*j! *mruknął wściekły i poszedł w innym kierunku* Ostatnią altankę okupowała rudowłosa dziewczyna, która chciała zachować swoją bladą skórę. Jej „towarzystwem” był Jean Robert, który jednak od sytuacji był całkowicie odcięty. Miał słuchawki na uszach i słuchał muzyki na swojej mp4. Bateria była na wykończeniu, jego dobry nastrój powoli mijał. Wziął łyka wody, rozejrzał się około, zauważył Wendy. Jean Robert: Uhm...długo już tu jesteś? *spojrzał na nią leniwie, zdejmując jedną słuchawkę* Wendy spoglądała na niego spod swojego kapelutka i ostrożnie ważyła słowa. W końcu nie wiedziała na kogo trafiła. Wendy: Twój świat pewnie zrobił już kilka okrążeń, odkąd tutaj jestem. *uśmiechnęła się* Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, puścił mimo uszów jej uwagę. Gra się jeszcze nie zaczęła, nie ma co robić sobie niepotrzebnie wrogów. Jean Robert: Cóż, tak to jest, jak używa się czegoś co nazywają mózgiem. *powiedział niby obojętnie, również odbijając szpileczkę* Wendy: O, jednak nie jest tam pusto, bo dziwne echo słyszałam. *dodała zgryźliwie, uśmiechając się niewinnie do chłopaka* Jean Robert z respektem spojrzał na rudowłosą, którą zlekceważył. Odwrócił wzrok, czując, że nie ma co dyskutować, bo może niepotrzebnie się skompromitować. Nałożył słuchawki i zaczął rozmyślać, jak się jej pozbyć w pierwszej kolejności. Przy jedynej w studni mieście stał oparty Alejandro, na głowie miał założone przyciemniane okulary i obserwował całe towarzystwo. Obok niego przechodziła słaniająca się Virginia. Virginia: Ehh…ale tu gorąco. *powiedziała niemrawym głosem* Hiszpan początkowo zignorował dziewczynę, jednak po chwili wpadł na genialny pomysł. Podał jej swoją wodę. Alejandro: Trzymaj, seniorita. *rzucił wymownym dla siebie uśmieszkiem* Dziewczyna wzięła napój do ręki, poczuła przyjemny chłód. Delikatnie otworzyła napój. Patrzyła się w butelkę jak zaczarowana. Virginia: Ale…? *wzięła butelkę do buzi częstując się łykiem* ...jak? Przecież tu jest upał… Popularny Al się zaśmiał. Gołębiowo włosa wymieniła i dała mu swoją butelkę. Latynos położył na wiaderku do studni butelkę i spuścił na sam dół. Uśmiechnął się. Alejandro: 'Już rozumiesz? ''Virginia pokiwała głową. Zaskoczyło ją podejście Hiszpana, ale było bardzo skuteczne. Nie oblegał jak inni cienia lub męczyli się na słońcu. Znalazł proste rozwiązanie na chłodzenie organizmu. '''Virginia: A co jak woda się skończy z butelek? Alejandro: 'Wtedy będziemy to rozważać. Nie psuj dobrej atmosfery. *podniósł okulary i puścił jej oczko* ' Oczywiście, że w studniu jest woda. Helloł. ' ''Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, że się z nim zgadza. W samym centrum miasta znajdował się budynek o znajomo brzmiącej nazwie „U Gołębia”. Była to restauracja, oznaczona paroma gwiazdkami. Nikt jednak nie był pewny, czy to z obecnego systemu oceniania restauracji. Niepotwierdzono również rewolucji Magdy Gessler. Za budynkiem znajdował się śmietnik, przy którym stała Candy. Znalazła patelnie, parę składników. Wpakowała wszystko na narzędzie kuchenne i szła przed siebie. Na jej drodze znalazła się Evelynn. '''Evelynn: Czeeeść! *powiedziała pełna entuzjazmu* Jestem Evelynn. Candy: Heeej! *uśmiechnęła się* Mówią na mnie Candy, miło mi. Uhm… *zakłopotała się na chwilę* Mogłabyś mi pomóc zanieść? Evelynn skinęła głową, zgadzając się. Zabrała dziewczynie kilka rzeczy i wzięła w swoje drobne dłonie. Rudowłosa podziękowała uśmiechem. Evelynn: '''Gdzie znalazłaś te wszystkie składniki? '''Candy: Nic się w świecie nie zmarnuje. *powiedziała dumna* Wystarczyło troche poniuchać w okolicach restauracji i znalazły się składniki. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* Nawet patelnia! Ja to mam szczęście. *radość emanowała z dziewczyny* Evelynn: Yaay, ale z ciebie szczęściara. Ale nie obawiasz się, że ktoś mógł je po prostu wyrzucić? Candy przystanęła kroku i przyglądała się blondynce. Przeniosła ciężar rzeczy na jedną dłoń i druga położyła na barku nowej znajomej. Candy: W tym programie nigdy nie było nic świeżego. *spojrzała na nią ponuro* Więc, warto brać co dają. Przynajmniej mamy coś do jedzenia. *by zaraz się rozchmurzyć* ' Cóż… *wzruszyła ramionami* Freeganie jakoś żyją. Może nie będzie tak źle? *spojrzała poważnie do kamery z zatroskanym wzrokiem*' Przy ostatnim budynku przy wschodnim wjeździe do miasta, stał oparty Levi. Włoch znany z tamtejszej edycji Big Brothera obserwował wszystko co się dzieje. Przyciemniane okulary pozwalały mu przetrwać ciężką pogodę. Zauważył za sobą cień, jakiejś osoby. Nie odzywał się nic, czekał na reakcję. W końcu usłyszał kaszlnięcie. Przewrócił jedynie oczami. Levi: 'Nikt nie nauczył tutaj man… *zaczął się stopniowo odwracać, gdy zauważył twarz jedynie zagwizdał cicho* ''Vera przyglądała się chłopakowi, który odstawiał tu według niej jakąś szopkę. 'Levi: '''Cóż, jak już wspominałem *westchnął* Nikt mnie nie nauczył manier. Levi Mustang. ''Vera wyciągnęła dłoń do Włocha, który serdecznie ją pocałował niczym gentleman, a potem uścisnął delikatnie. '''Vera: Vera. Dla znajomych Vera, dla przyjaciół Vera, dla obcych Vera. Po prostu Vera. *uśmiechnęła się* Dlaczego stoisz na takim odludziu, z dala od innych? Levi jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To było oczywiste, że póki ich jest tylu, poznawanie każdego z osobna wiele mu nie da. Nie wiedział, do jakiej formacji trafi. Spokojna obserwacja i poznawanie terenu według jego idei było lepsze. Levi: Nie znam tu nikogo. Niektórzy już się znają z poprzednich programów. Nowi będą mieli ciężko. *mruknął, używając całkowicie innej odpowiedzi* Vera: No to jak nikogo nie spróbujesz poznać, to na pewno taki status się utrzyma. *zaśmiała się* Levi: *rozłożył ręcę i pokiwał kilka razy głową* Huh...masz całkowitą rację. Ale spadłaś mi jak gwiazdka z nieba. *puścił jej oczko* Na jednym z kamieni siedział sobie niepozorny niski blondwłosy chłopak. Obok jego stopy leżał pluszowy miś. W dłoni trzymał zeszyt, a drugą coś sobie w nim rysował. Pogrążony w ciszy i spokoju...do czasu, w którym w pobliżu pojawił się biegający osobnik. Przystanął na chwile i spojrzał co tworzy blondasek. Lightning: Ej, laska. Jesteśmy w reality-show, a nie mam talent. Spójrz na te mięśnie. *wypiął je dumnie* Sha-bam! Teddy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na chłopaka. Przewrócił oczami i wrócił do swojej pracy, ignorując całkowicie rywala. Legendarny zawodnik się obruszył. Lightning: '''Dziewczynki lubią Lighta! Jak możesz nie chcieć najlepszego sha-sportowca?! *skulił wzrok, przyglądając się co robi* '''Teddy: Huh. *mruknął sam do siebie, przytłoczony ową sytuacją* Atleta wyrwał mu rysunek z dłoni i zaczął coś nad nim kminić. Lightning: Co tu rysujesz? Teddy, który szukał natchnienia, był całkowicie niezadowolony, że ktoś mu przeszkadzał w taki sposób. Wpadł szybko na pomysł. Teddy: Twoje szare komórki… *odparł cicho* Lightning: Sha-bam, ale tu jest pusto! Atleta usiadł obok niego, ale niefortunnie usiadł na kaktusie, który wbił mu się w tyłek. Przerażony z krzykiem wyskoczył do góry, upuszczając notatnik. Pobiegł gdzieś trzymając się za swoje tyły. Teddy: No właśnie… *westchnął cicho na poprzednie słowa Lightninga. Wyciągnął harmonijkę i zaczął grać na niej marsz pogrzebowy* W stronę miasta w końcu zaczął zmierzać camper prowadzących. Obserwujący całe zamieszanie na dachu Lukas, zobaczył to pierwszy. Świadomie wybrał miejsce na samym dachu, gdzie prażyło niemiłosiernie. Będąc w programie już po raz czwarty nauczył się, że odpowiednia obserwacja to zawsze klucz do sukcesu. Lukas: Oby pomysł Kim z moim udziałem był dobry. Mruknął cicho, notując skrzętnie kolejną rzecz w notatnik. Zbliżenie kamery pokazuje około 35 stron zapisanych obserwacji. Nieźle, jak na kilka godzin pobytu. Lukas: Sama mnie na to namówiła. *westchnął* Kobiecie się nie odmawia. Trzeba zrobić wszystko, by była dumna. *szybko spoważniał* Największym problemem będą nowi. Nad głowami Leviego oraz Colta zaznaczył krzyżyk. Przeleciał parę stron i zaznaczył również Wendy, która go zaintrygowała. Lukas: 'Oni nas znają z telewizji. Mają przewagę. Klasycznych zawodników, jak i mojej generacji się nie obawiam. ''Zaczął się powoli kierować do zejścia na dół. '''Lukas: Niech trafi się dobra drużyna, to nie będzie problemów. Tylko o to proszę. Camper - miasto Pojazd jechał najszybciej jak tylko się dało, pozostawiając za sobą chmarę dymu, który się za nim unosił. Za kierownicą tym razem był jednak Christopher, a Layla pudrowała sobie nosek. Mężczyzna był skupiony na trasie, wymijając wszelkie koleiny, niczym wprawiony rajdowiec. Layla: Widzisz, kochanie… Nie ma to znaczenia, że pojechałam w przeciwnym kierunku *uśmiechnęła się krzywo* Christopher kiwnął głową zgadzając się. Po wielu latach doświadczenia z kobietami, jak i z tą jedną, dobrze wiedział, że czasem lepiej po prostu odpuścić. Layla: Ofiary wciąż na nas czekają. Mój ty bohaterze. *ton zrobił się bardzo zalotny* Wiedzą na kogo mają czekać, hihi. *zachichotała dumna* ' Żeby było jasne. Problemy z orientacją na stepach, to normalka. Osoba odpowiedzialna za GPS już wyleciała. *otrzepała dumna dłonie*' Zawodnicy przy wjeździe do miasta stanęli grupką i oczekiwali. Ich miny nie wyglądały zbyt przyjaźnie, co się dziwić. Nikt im nie mówił, ile będą czekać. Christopher podjechał blisko, ostro wyhamował, tak, że camper obrocił się o 90 stopni. Stanął drzwiami w kierunku uczestników, którzy ich oczekiwali. Christopher: No...dojechaliśmy. *oddechnął spokojnie, po chwili spojrzał do góry na zegar* Kilka godzin po czasie… Layla, która wcześniej opuściła miejsce siedzące, przytuliła chłopaka z góry. Layla: Ważne, że jesteśmy. Ogłośmy podstawy i miejmy wreszcie trochę czasu dla siebie *wymruczała mu do ucha* Współprowadzący wstał niczym rażony piorunem i poszedł do lustra się przeglądać. Layla położyła jedną nogę za drugą i spoglądała na swojego faceta, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zabawa właśnie się rozpoczyna. Miasto „Mustang” Przed camperem zawodnicy robili się coraz bardziej rozeźleni, rozczarowani. Wkurzała ich zwłaszcza ta pogoda, a nie samo oczekiwanie. Pojazd przyjechał dobrą godzinę temu, a wciąż nikt środka nie opuszczał. Czysta kpina. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły. Pośród uczestników dało się słyszeć coraz większe szemranie, ale jednak wygrało uczucie ulgi. Z drzwi zaczął wydobywać się szary dym. Z pojazdu wyszły dwie sylwetki, dobrze znanych nam już prowadzących program. Layla: Chistopher… Christopher: ...oraz moja urocza partnerka Layla. *powiedział z uśmiechem pod nosem* Layla zrobiła pół kroku do przodu, położyła dłoń na swoim kapeluszu, pociągając trochę w dół. Layla: Poprowadzimy dla was najnowszy sezon Totalnej Por… Pod nogi hostów poleciał palący się badyl, tym samym na sam środek przed nimi wyszedł poirytowany Colt. Colt: *zaciągnął się nerwowo papierosem* Najpierw spóźniacie się o kilka godzin, każecie czekać nam w ogromnym upale. *mówił niezadowolony* A teraz jeszcze pieprzycie zbędne głupoty. Każdy z nas zna zasady tego reality show. Dajcie konkrety, a nie swoje imiona. Odwrócił się na pięcie, zaciągnął się i skierował się w kierunku samego końca. Zawodnicy podczas jego słów wyrażali głośno aprobatę słowami, jak i reakcjami typu brawa, wiwaty. Layla: 'Cóż za niewdzięcznicy. *mruknął oburzona* ''Colt głośno odkalszlnął i spojrzał za siebie z pogardą. Dwójka prowadzących jedynie przełknęła ślinę. '''Colt: Bo wam spalę tą śmieszną budę. I tak nie mam nic do stracenia *prychnął* Christopher wyciągnął dłonie naprzeciwko siebie, sugerując jednoznacznie, by Piromaniak się uspokoił i rozumieją jego słowa, aż nadto. Christopher: '*odkaszlnął* Przejdźmy zatem do konkretów. W tym sezonie w puli będzie dwa i pół miliona dolarów dla zwycięzcy. Dla przegranego finalisty milion, a dla trzeciego miejsca 500 tysięcy. ''Uczestnicy słysząc kwoty od razu się rozchmurzyli i chętniej słuchali prowadzących. Przy podaniu każdej sumy był ogromny wiwat. ''' To co? Trzeba znaleźć jakąś dupeczkę… *zamyślił się* Koniecznie fajną. Zabrać ją do finału. I wynieść z programu 3,5 miliona oraz laskę. *zatarł dłonie, dumny ze swojego planu* Łatwy hajs i spokojne życie. *puścił oczko* Layla: Piękna zmiana nastrojów. *powiedziała dumna* Pora przejść do kolejnej części. Czas na wybór składów. *klasnęła w dłonie i magicznie obok niej pojawiło się pudełko z 21 kuleczkami, wszystkie były szare i otwierane* Każdy z was podejdzie i wylosuje kolorek... Christopher: *zaczął kontynuować przemowę swojej wybranki*...każdy kolor powtarza się 7-krotnie, a więc utworzycie trzy zespoły. *mówił na jednym tchu* Dodatkowo, każdy kolorek ma jedną kuleczkę z literką „C”... Layla: ...a to oznaczać będzie, że osoba losująca tę kuleczkę, zostanie jej kapitanem. *uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem* Brak wpływu to najpiękniejsze co może być. Po wylosowaniu kolorku, miejsca zajmiecie ooo… *zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem* Stażyści guzdrali się z położeniem mat w trzech różnych kolorach. Dopiero po kilku chwilach udało się im to zakończyć. Christopher: ...tam! *dodał, puszczając oczko do Layli* Świetnie...ktoś chce zacząć? Przez dłuższy czas nikt się nie odzywał, wszyscy zerkali na siebie jak zaczarowani. W końcu dało się słyszeć „A co mi tam” i Jean Robert, jako pierwszy zmierzał w kierunku kulek i prowadzących. Christopher: 'Zobaczmy, co przyniesie Ci los. ''Jean Robert uśmiechnął się jedynie pod nosem. Owy los często bywał akurat po jego stronie, to nie miał złych przeczuć. Wyciągnął okrągły mały schowek i otworzył… '''Layla: Zostaniesz pierwszym członkiem drużyny zielonej! Zajmij miejsce na swojej macie… Kto następny? Pokerzysta rozejrzał się po innych osobach i zadowolony, że miał już wszystko za sobą, poszedł w wyznaczonym kierunku. Skoro pierwsze lody zostały przełamane, zaraz po nim ruszyła mała lolitka, Wendy. Wendy: To co ma wyjść. Przeznaczenie jest jedno. *mruknęła i dłonia wodziła po pudełku, chcąc wylosować coś najlepszego jej zdaniem. Po paru sekundach losowaniach, w końcu wyciągnęła* Christopher: Cudownie, pierwsza członkini drużyny szarej, Wendy! Jak się z tym czujesz? Wendy spoglądała na chłopaka jak na idiotę. Wendy: A jak mam się czuć? *powiedziała chłodno* Nikogo tam jeszcze nie widzę. *wzruszyła ramionami i poszła na swoje miejsce* Layla udała, że ją to obeszło. Kolejna na wybór teamu zdecydowała się Lindsay. Popularna blondynka stanęła przed prowadzącymi i patrzyła się na nich jak głupia. Christopher: No...na co czekasz..? *uśmiechnął się niezręcznie* Lindsay: *puknęła się w głowę* A wiecie, gdzie jest Tyler? Remigiusz wśród pozostałych się obruszył wściekły. Remigiusz: No nie! A ona znów o tym toksyku. *mruknął* Wszyscy włącznie z hostami zignorowali uwagę Overpusha. Layla zachowała przytomność w sytuacji i odezwała się do Lindsay. Layla: Oczywiście, że wiemy. Jednakże, powiemy Ci jak wygrasz sezon. Musisz się przyłożyć. Nie ma tak lekko. Lindsay patrzyła pusto...jakby jej szare komórki próbowały pracować. Jednak w końcu włożyła dłoń do pudełka i zaczęła losować. Lindsay: Dla Tylera… Tylera… Christoper klasnął w dłonie podekscytowany i szturchnął delikatnie swoją wybrankę, która uśmiechnęła się ciepło do niego. Szczęście im sprzyjało. Christoper: Trzy osoby, trzy różne drużyny. Lindsay utworzysz drużynę czerwoną, taką dokładnie o kolorze dresu Tylera. Lindsay pisnęła z radości i szybko pobiegła na miejsce. Zaraz po niej szybko zdecydował się na wybór Frankie. Czarnoskóry wielkolud nim zrobił kilkę kroków, zostawił za soba strugę potu. Ciężko dysząc przystanął przed hostami, którzy próbowali jakoś oddychać, chociaż nie było im łatwo. Frankie: Więc...mogę losować? *spytał spokojnie* Uzyskał zgodę od hostów i zanurzył swoją dłoń w pudełku. Layla modliła się, by zrobił to jak najszybciej. Jednak mechanikowi się nigdzie nie śpieszyło. Wyciągnął w końcu kulkę. Frankie: Ciekawe, czy mam szczęście… *zamyślił się, otwierając kuleczkę* Czerwony… *zerknął na Lindsay i wzruszył ramionami* Christopher: Świetnie stary! Powodzenia wraz z nową koleżanką. Frankie spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, decydując się iść w jej kierunku. Tym razem na odwagę zebrał się mały blondwłosy chłopak. Rozejrzał się do tyłu, jakich oponentów zostawia i podszedł bliżej parki. Layla: Gdzie byś chciał trafić? *zapytała zaciekawiona* Teddy: Nie mam większych uprzedzeń. *odpowiedział cichutko* Layla klasnęła w dłonie i zachęciła go skinieniem głowy, by zalosował swoje „szczęście”. Wyciągnął kulkę do swoich drobnych dłoni i zaczął ją otwierać. Teddy: 'Niech się dzieje, co ma się dziać. *przekręcił i wyciągnął powoli kolorek* Czerwony… *spojrzał na Lindsay i Franka, pomachał do nich dłonią* Życzcie mi szczęścia… ''Dodał ciszej do hostów, a Christopher rzucił głośną uwagę, by miał trochę szczęścia w teamie. Czarnoskóry i blondynka pomachali do swojego kompana, został dość ciepło przyjęty. 'Colt: '''Pora i na mnie. *wypuścił dym na dziewczyny, które mijał w drodze do hostów* ''Piromaniak dawał się najbardziej we znaki do tej pory ze wszystkich. Był pewny swojej siły i przy braku drużyn, mógł spać spokojnie. Podszedł do campera, którego już dawno chciał spalić. '''Colt: To co, wariaty? *spojrzał im prosto w oczy, zaciągając się porządniej, po czym go wyrzucił pod campera* Hości zamiast zająć się losowaniem kulek, szukali niedopałka pod samochodem i chcieli go ugasić. W tym czasie Hemingway przeglądał kulki. Szukał w jednym konkretnym kolorze. Znalazł zieloną, zamknął z powrotem i oczekiwał na powracających Laylę oraz Christophera. Layla: Więcej nie rób nam takich numerów…! Christophe'r: ...ledwo nam się udało go znaleźć… *mruknął podirytowany, Colt jedynie szyderczo się uśmiechał* W takim razie co udało Ci się wylosować? ''Dumny piromaniak otworzył kulkę i pokazał zielony kolorek. Niektórzy z zawodników protestowali, że sam sobie wybrał kolor. '''Christopher: Jego szczęście… *wzruszył ramionami* Nie, Layla? Colt położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął się wrednie. Colt: 'Ta, morderczko. *skierował się w stronę Jean Roberta* ''Wybór Hemingwaya wydawał się o tyle ciekawy, że dwaj panowie nie zabrali ze sobą do tej pory ani głosu. Pokerzysta obserwował zbliżającego się chłopaka, mając multum myśli w głowie. Zaraz po nim udała się Courtney, czyli kolejne utrapienie hostów w Totalnej Porażce. '''Courtney: Ciekawe, co tam dla mnie macie. *mówiła truchtem zbliżając się do miejsca losowania* Layla: Świetnie Cię widzieć w takiej formie. Courtney puściła uwagę mimo uszów i włożyła dłoń po kuleczkę. Chwilę jej zajęło, zanim wyciągnęła. Bardzo liczyła na trafienie do koloru szarego, w ostateczności szarego, a dostała… Courtney: ...no nie! *wściekła powiedziała* Zielony… *Spojrzała na Colta i Jean Roberta, który również patrzyli na to niezbyt przychylnie* Mogę podmienić? Layla i Christopher spojrzali po sobie i się zaśmiali z byłej zawodniczki. Courtney: Złoże pozew w sprawie znieważenia mnie publicznie i zmuszania do grania z tamtymi, o...typami… *przyglądała się niezbyt miłym minom chłopaków* ' To są właśnie te księzniczki. *przewrócił oczami* Same by chciały brać, ale nic od siebie dać. *plunął przed siebie* Tfu, jej los jest policzony.' Layla: 'Pragnę przypomnieć złotko, że ty jako jedyna prosiłaś się o powrót do programu. ''Courtney oburzyła się na słowa prowadzącej. '''Courtney: Ja?! Ja nigdy nie chciałam wrócić do Totalnej Porażki. *założyła dłoń na dłoń i odwróciła wzrok* Christopher: Mamy nagrania. *jego głos był wyjątkowo suchy* Serio, mamy je przedstawić? Courtney machnęła ręką i udała się w kierunku dwójki chłopaków. Gdy zbliżyła się do nich, oni stanęli na drugi końcu, przybijając sobie piątke. Tuż po Courtney zdecydowała się zalosować jej przeciwniczka ze Sportowców, Olimpia. Olimpia: Wszystko, byle nie ta krowa. *powiedziała chłodno, przeczesując swoje włosy* Layla: Ostro! Czy takie afiszowanie się antypatią jest dobre? Olimpia zerknęła za siebie, gdzie czekający uczestnicy nawet nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi oraz Colta i Jean Roberta, których rozbawiło określenie Court. Olimpia: Chyba sama widzisz. *odpowiedziała weselszym tonem* Polowanie się zaczyna… *zanużyła dłoń w kulkach i zaczęła losować* ...rybka, okoń czy bawół..byle nie krowa. *mówiła pod nosem* W końcu wyciągnęła i dała ją Christopherowi. Zrobiła wymowny ruch dłonią do przodu, prosząc by on otworzył. Christopher: '...czerwoni! Wraz z Lindsay, Frankiem i Teddym. ''Dziewczyna złapała swoją karteczkę i bez słowa udała się do pozostałej części swojej ekipy. Została ciepło przyjęta, stanęła obok Lindsay. Ponętnym krokiem kolejno szła Virginia, która chciała na siebie zwrócić uwagę na siebie, u większości osób wywołała jednak odwrotny efekt niż zamierzała, a dokładniej zniesmaczenie. '''Virginia: Więc co macie dla mnie? Layla: Prawdopodobnie los. A los nie jest w naszych rękach. Virginia: Uhh...A sądziłam, na jakieś wsparcie dla mnie. *wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła losowanie swojego zespołu* Zielony… Christopher: Szykuje się nam iść wybuchowy team z charakterkami! *zatarł dłoń* Virginia: Śmiać się czy płakać… ' Zapowiada się prawdziwa wojna o przetrwanie nie w show, a w drużynie. Tyle ciekawych charakterów *myśli* Byle tylko tego nie spalić na starcie.' Dziewczyna udała się w kierunku swojego nowego zespołu. Nikt się nie palił zbytnio do losowania przy obecnym układzie sił. Popchnięto więc do tego Neko, która niepewnie postawiła pierwszy krok. Christopher: Kuleczki jak i my… Layla: ...nie gryzą. *skinęła przyjaźnie głową* Śmiało, śmiało. Fioletowowłosa, jakby nabrała ciut wiary we własne bezpieczeństwo, jednak dobrą chwilę zabrało jej małymi kroczkami dojście do miejsca losowania. Nie odezwała się, ani słowem i włożyła rękę do środka. Wzięła pierwszą lepszą i otworzyła. Neko: ...szary. *Wendy do niej przyjaźnie pomachała* Layla: Na pewno tłoku na razie mieć nie będziesz. *pocieszyła ją* Wolnym krokiem opuściła miejsce losowania i ledwo widocznie odmachała rudowłosej. Kolejna idąca osóbka podciągnęła swoje rękawy. Swoją drogą mieć rękawy w taki upał… Mogła to być oczywiście tylko jedna osoba, Alice. ' Mam nadzieję, że wybaczy mi bóg, zbytnie afiszowanie się z własnym ciałem… *mruknęła cicho i zaczęła się modlić*' Christopher: Wiara boska będzie dzisiaj przy tobie czy może wygra szatan? Alice niemal zmroziła go wzrokiem i włożyła dłoń do pudła, by wylosować jak najszybciej udowodnić hostowi, że się mylił. Alice: ...zieleń… *spojrzała na Colta, Courtney, Jean Roberta oraz Virginie* Chyba bóg mnie opuścił. Christopher: Dzieci szatana tak mają *wyszczerzył ząbki* Fanatyczka już miała mu coś zrobić, ale Colt oraz Jean Robert wzięli ją siłą do zespołu. Nie chcieli potencjalnie dostać jakiejś kary. ' Czy Wy widzicie ten team!? Jak mamy cokolwiek wygrać… *mówiła zrezygnowana i w pełnej panice*' Od kolejnej osoby, biła wyjątkowa aura. Był to Indianin, który swoim spokojnym krokiem szedł w kierunku campera i stolika z kulkami. Wyjątkowe skupienie widoczne na jego twarzy, obrazowało całkowicie charakter czerwonoskórego. Takoda: Niech i teraz sprzyjają mi dobre indiańskie duchy. Layla: Naprawdę wierzysz w te bzdury? Takoda skierował wzrok w dół i spoglądał na kobietę. Chwilę ważył słowa, by za bardzo sobie nie pozwolić. Takoda: My Indianie, potrafimy innym okazywać szacunek. Nie niszczymy niczyjej cywilizacji, czy nie wyśmiewamy innych wierzeń. To oznacza tylko ludzką słabość. Wszystko co tutaj mamy, jest darem natury. Nie każdy to docenia. *dodał, wkładając dłoń po swój kolorek* Żaden z prowadzących nie zdecydował się tego komentować, brnięcie w tę rozmowę nie miało większego sensu. Wyciągnął kolor szary. Spojrzał ku górze i skinął głową. Takoda: Dziękuje. Na Was zawsze można liczyć, pradawni przodkowie. Neko po raz pierwszy w programie się uśmiechnęła, Wendy skinęła głową na powitanie. Tym samym odpowiedział Indianin, który stanął obok Japonki. Tuż po nim poszedł latynos, znany z poprzednich programów. Alejandro uśmiechnął się w kierunku Layli, która od razu odwzajemniła tym samym. Miała już zabrać głos, ale wtrącił się Christopher. Christopher: Losuj, losuj. Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Alejandro prychnął. Wiedział o co chodziło Christopherowi, satysfakcjonowała go taka reakcja prowadzącego. Nawet tutaj jego urok był zagrożeniem. Zdecydował się na losowanie. Alejandro: ...czerwony. *powiedział kładąc kulkę na stole* Los ponownie się do mnie uśmiechnął. *dumnie poszedł w kierunku swojego zespołu* ' Mogłem trafić zdecydowanie gorzej. Tutaj jest potencjał na możliwość namieszania w głowach nie jednej osoby. Będzie ciekawie. *strzelił palcami*' Za poszukiwanie ekipy wyruszył Remigiusz. Widząc powoli co się klaruje, zdecydował się nie wybierać jako jeden z ostatnich, by uniknąć oczywistego pozostawionego wyboru. Remigiusz: Niczym soloque. Obym nie dostał intujących zwierząt. Ten ryzyk. *podszedł do pary i spoglądał na kulki, to na prowadzących* W razie czego, nie mogę dodge’ować? Layla: *śmieje się* Nie ma takich możliwości, to życie, a nie gra komputerowa. Remigiusz: *machnął dłonią* Jasny szlag. Losuję. *oznajmił całemu światu i pociągnął kuleczkę* A w LoLu czekamy tyle na grę… *mówił otwierając kulkę* Szary. Takoda nabrał powietrza, Wendy nie skomentowała losu, a Neko jedynie złapała za koszulę Takodę. Layla: Czyżbyśmy mieli team samych nowych graczy? Remigiusz: Oby to były smurfy… (adn. Smurf w języku LoLa oznacza gracza, który gra na koncie z niższym poziomem, niż jego prawdziwy) Lukas, który do tej pory obserwował każdy ruch, schował swój notatnik i również poszedł zrobić swoją powinność przy camperze. Christopher: Jakieś obawy? Obawy? Było ich brak, obliczając możliwości prawdopodobieństwa, był to najlepszy moment do losowania według detektywa. Lukas: Brak. *odparł pewnie* Każdy z obecnych zespołów ma swoje atuty, jak i wady. Gdzie nie trafię, nasze szanse powinny być proporcjonalnie wysokie. Christopher: Skoro tak uważasz. Losuj. *powiedział rozczarowany odpowiedzią weterana* Lukas jak to przystało na niego nie bawił się i wziął pierwszą lepszą kulkę, która rozpakował w mgnieniu oka. Znalazł karteczkę z napisem „C”. Lukas: Kapitan… *powiedział spokojnie* ...zespołu zielonego. Szykuje się niezła zabawa. ' Na pewno lekko nie będzie. Ale już nie z takimi zespołami brałem udział w tym programie, wróciłem, by ponownie wygrać dla Kim. *końcówkę powiedział łagodniejszym tonem*' ' Trzeci mój udział i trzeci raz z nim w zespole. Bóg ma ewidentnie jakiś plan dla mnie.' Kolejno ruszyli Levi i Eric. Włoch spojrzał na chłopaka i jedynie burknął „Wpierw kobiety” i puścił Erica, by poszedł dalej. Weteran odwrócił się w kierunku Mustanga i puścił mu całusa z podziękowaniem, ten przewrócił oczami. Layla: Kobiecą czy męską ręką zrobisz to? Bo naprawdę ciężko Ciebie odróżnić! *zaśmiała sie* Eric zsunął okulary ze swojego nosa. Położył palec na policzku i się zastanawiał. Eric: Zróbmy to po męsku. *powiedział przejeżdżając dłonią po swoim marnym bicepsie* Christopher pokazał okejkę, natomiast dało się słyszeć gwizdy ze strony Remigiusza czy Colta. Eric: Głośniej! Nie słyszę! *oberwał jakimś kamieniem w stopę i podskoczył przestraszony* Ta dzisiejsza nienawiść... i mamy...czerwień! Seeexy. *jego ton był szczęśliwy i poruszając seksownie tyłkiem, poszedł do swojego zespołu* ' Gdyby, nie ten grubas z 4 sezonu, to mógłym powiedzieć, że damski team i Alejandro. Oh, amigo.' ' *tańczy szczęśliwie* Ominąłem wszelkich ho-mo-fo-bów, yeaaaah. *zanucisł sobie po nosem*' Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi chęciami podszedł Levi, któremu już nikt nie zaszedł drogi po wybór swojej drużynki. Christopher: Jak to jest nisko upaść z Big Brothera do Totalnej Porażki? Levi puścił uwagę mimo uszów. Nie interesowała go przepychanka z elegantem. Wziął i wylosował kolorek. Bez emocji również go otworzył. Levi: Szary, niczym życie naszego hosta. Nie ma co narzekać, same nowe twarzyczki. ' Duchy przodków chcą nam dać świeżą krew, brzmi to bardzo rozsądnie, bylebyśmy nie popadli w pewności, ani konflikty.' Mustang odchodząc powoli od ekipy programowej odwrócił się bokiem do nich i rzucił do Christophera. Levi: Pamiętaj, że ja to miałem prowadzić. Na układy nie ma rady. *wzruszył ramionami* I możesz mi naskoczyć. Przyszła również pora na niziutką blondynkę, która paliła się do losowania. Radosnym krokiem pojawiła się przy stoliku. Wyszczerzyła ząbki. Udała ruch jakby grała na gitarzę i włożyła dłoń po swoje szanse na program. Evelynn: Jak myślicie, co będzie? *spojrzała za siebie, jakby mówiła do publiki* Ehh...to nie to samo, gdy nie można dawać koncertów. *westchnęła i odwróciła się ponownie do dwójki prowadzącej* Layla: Niestety, tak dobrze to nie ma. Może w przyszłości? Słyszałam, że w saloonie można robić wystepy. *powiedziała pocieszająco* Evelynn ścisnęła swoje piąstki szczęśliwa. I po chwili otworzyła wreszcie wybraną kulkę. Evelynn: Szary… Siła nowych zdecydowanie da radę! *pełna entuzjazmu skierowała się do swoich nowych kompanów* ' Solidnie zasilenie szeregów w zespole. Zapowiada się więcej energii.' ' Uhm… Boję się o nasz wynik… *skuliła się przerażona*' ' Hmm.. Odpowiednie wyważenie zespołu to podstawa.' Kolejny wyszedł masujący się jeszcze po swoim tyłku Lightning. Szedł powoli, każdy krok roztropnie stawiając. Christopher: Trzy miejsca, trzy różne drużyny i dwie opcje na bycie kapitanem. Lightning czujesz to? *mówił podekscytowany* Lightning napiął mieśnie i po chwili się skulił, bo go bolało z tyłu. Lightning: Sha-kapitan. *powiedział dumnie, lecz z bólem w głosie, gospodarze omal się nie zwijali ze śmiechu* To nie jest sha-śmieszne! Christopher: To losuj, mistrzu. *powiedział, tłumiąc śmiech* Oburzony sportowiec włożył jak inni dłoń i wyciągnął jedną. Zaczął ją otwierać, tylko przychodziło mu to z trudem. W końcu po dłuższej chwili kulka ustąpił. Lightning: Sha-Kapitan! *drużyna zielona odetchnęła z ulgą* Nowicjusze i Sha-Mistrz! Program mamy w kieszeni. *swoim niezgrabnym krokiem poszedł dalej* Przedostatnia na wybór zdecydowała się Vera. Fanka motoryzacji żwawym krokiem pojawiła się przy dwóch pozostałych kulkach. Vera: Christoph, kogo mi polecasz? Bycie kapitanką czy spokojnym graczem po stronie zielonej? *spojrzała na niego wyczekująco* Layla odepchnęła swojego męża i zmierzyła od góry do dólu wzrokiem latynoskę. Layla: Prawopodobnie dla niego nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. *odburknęła* Vera: *zaśmiała się* Już wiem, dlaczego faceci mają tak ciężko z dziewczynami. *uśmiechnęła się* Więc, wezmę tę kulkę. *wzięła i od razu ją rozpakowała* Kapitanka czerwonych. Wow, ciężkie wyzwanie przed nami. *zatarła ręce i pomachała do swoich kompanów* Prowadzący odezwał się prosto do ostatniej Candy, który już wiedziała gdzie trafi. Christopher: Chcesz dokonać ostatecznego wyboru? Candy machnęła dłonią, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, wiedziała już gdzie trafi. Candy: Nie ma co, narzekaliście na ograniczony czas antenowy. *zbliżała, się do swojej drużyny* Hej, mam coś dla Was! *rzuciła im butelki wypełnione jakimś napojem* Spokojnie, będziecie mieli energię na wyzwanie. *dodała zachęcająco* ' Trzeba dbać o morale zespołu, od samego początku. Najedzony zespół, to najsolidniejszy zespół.' Layla: A więc poznaliśmy trzy zespoły, które będą rywalizować o tytuł najlepszej w tym sezonie! Christopher: A następnie, indywidualnie powalczą o tytuł najlepszego gracza Totalnej Porażki! Ale nim to się odbędzie… Zapraszamy na reklamy. Reklama: Nagle coś tajemniczego podpłynęło do wiosła Olivii. Olivia: Hej, coś tam jest.. Sophia: Nie ruszaj te.. Olivia wzięła zamach wiosłem i wydobyła z wody.. elektrycznego węgorza. Trafiła nim w twarz Sophii, gdy tak machnęła. Sophia: ..tego. Bzzt. Co chwile kopie ją teraz prąd. Yukiyo wzięła węgorza do rąk i wyrzuciła. Efekt ? Są bezpieczni, lecz ta dwójka jest teraz naładowana elektrycznością i ciągle kopie od nich prąd. Yukiyo: Słodziutko kopie. Bzzt. Abner: Brawo, blondynko. Olivia: Przepraszam, to odruch. Matthew jedynie śmieje się pod nosem z tej sytuacji. Serdecznie zapraszam do nowej fikcji 'Marksa → Total Drama: New World.'' Po reklamie: Po reklamie w pobliżu zielonej drużyny stali Layla oraz Christopher. Za nimi znajdowała się dokładnie siódemka graczy. Wszyscy pięknie uśmiechnięcie. Ustawieni jak do zdjęcia. '''Layla: Oto. Lukas kapitan, Colt, Jean Robert… Christopher: ...oraz Candy, Courtney, Alice oraz Virginia. Nad zespołem pojawiło się logo. 150px Christopher: Poznajcie drużynę… Chwila ciszy, aż zaczęto słyszeć świerszcze. Layla: ...Wściekłych Bizonów! Wszyscy członkowie tej drużyny zrobili groźne miny, nawet udało się to osiągnąć Alice czy Virginii. Do sesji zdjęciowej, każdy miał butelki z napojem od ich kucharki Candy. Nastepnie przyszła kolej na formację czerwoną, przy której znalazła się nasza dwójka charakterystycznych prowadzących. Vera była ciut na przodzie, a pozostali za nią. Tworzą formacje 1-2-4. Tuż za nim stały Lindsay oraz Olimpia. A na samym końcu panowie i „panowie”. Christopher: Vera i jej podopieczni! Vera machnęła dłonią. Vera: Jacy tam podopieczni. Jesteśmy jedną drużyną i tyle. *odparła na swoją obronę* Alejandro położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do niej. Chociaż w myślach już miał scenariusz jak pogrążyć dziewczynę. Alejandro: Oj, seniorita. Rób to co należy do kapitana *puszcza jej oczko* Lindsay: Za Tylera! ' Liczba IQ tutaj jest przerażająco dziwnie niska. Halo, to chyba Rów Mariański inteligencji.' ' Będzie kogo upokorzyć w razie porażek. Teddy, Lindsay czy Eric wyglądają wystarczająco chętnie do manipulacji. *zaśmiał się* Powróciłem do gry, kochani!' Layla: Ambitne Sępy! 150px Christopher: Tak będziecie nazywać się przez resztę sezonu. Ale… Layla&Christopher: ...CZADOWO! Wśród zawodników przeszedł tylko szmer. Nie wzbudził wśród nich większego zainteresowania. I po krótkiej chwili gospodarze wraz z Lightningiem stali obok siebie, a reszta drużyny dość z tyłu. Nie przyznawali się do czarnoskórego sportowca. Christopher: Jesteś niesamowicie zżyty ze swoją drużyną. Lightning uśmiechnął się dumnie, że jest w centrum uwagi. Lightning: Drużyna Lightninga, nigdy nie zawodzi! Sha-Tak. *ścisnął pięść, podniósł dłoń do góry i zaraz złapał się za pośladek* Sha-czasem zdarzy się upadek. *poprawił się i stał wyprostowany* Po chwili Evelynn kopnęła go w tyłek, a ten podskoczył wystraszony. Obrócił się oburzony do drużyny. Lightning: Sha-kto? *mierzył wszystkich wzrokiem, Evelynn wybuchnęła śmiechem, a za nią pozostałe dziewczyny* Wendy: Karma zawsze wraca. I często...boleśnie. *powiedziała chłodno, niektórych mógł przejść dreszcz, zbiła sobie piątke z Evelynn* Nad ich głowami pojawiło się logo zespołu. Layla: Aż zastanawiamy się, czy nazwa dobrana do Was jest odpowiednia… Christopher: Pokojowe Szopy. Mam nadzieję, że odpowiada nazwa. 125px Lightning zadarł nosa i założył dłoń na dłoń i przyglądał się hostom, oczekując zmiany nazwy. Takoda: Jest odpowiednia. Pozostała część drużyny przytaknęła. I sportowiec nie miał nic do gadania. Layla: Macie kilka minut, by się przygotować i startujemy z pierwszym wyzwaniem. Christopher wraz z Laylą udali się w inne miejsce. Preria, za miastem Dwudziestu jeden zawodników zebrało się na średniej wielkości amerykańskiej prerii, która znajdowała się 3 mile od miasteczka. Oczekiwali przy zachodzącym słońcu na prowadzących, którzy i tu przybyli z lekkim opóźnieniem. Jednak nikomu nie chciało się już tego komentować, gdyż dla nich oczywiste było, że to zleją. Wraz z hostami przybył były zawodnik Chuck. Wystrzelił ze swoich rewolwerów w powietrze, zawodnicy od razu zerwali się na nogi. Layla: Powitajcie kolejnego weterana! Chuck. Chuck uśmiechnął się do wszystkich i włożył swoje rewolwery za kaburę. Chuck: Chuck ma być. *użył swojego typowego tekstu* Christopher: Spokojnie, spokojnie. *zaśmiał się, widząc miny niektórych zawodników* Skład jest zamknięty na waszej 21. Nikt więcej nie dołaczy. Przynajmniej… Layla: ...na razie. *dodała zimno* Więc Chuck, pomożesz nam dziś w wyzwaniu? Chuck jednak nie reagował i stał wpatrzony przed siebie. Jego mina robiła się coraz mniej przyjazna. Layla: ...Chuck…? *spojrzała na niego wymownie* Kowboj stał niewzruszony. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili zareagował. Zrobił się cały czerwony ze złości. Chuck: ...no nie! No po prostu, ku*wa, no nie! Macie to ścierwo indiańskie w programie? Złapał się za swoje obie kabury i chciał ruszyć przed siebie, jednak na drodze stanął mu Christopher. Chuck: Kto to bierze najdziksze stworzenia z tej ziemi!? Już ja się rozprawię z tymi psami indiańskimi. Niszczyli naszą kulturę. Takoda stał niewzruszony zachowaniem kowboja. Jedynie głęboko westchnął. „I to nas uważają za prymitywów” pomyślał w myślach. Chucka trzymała już dwójka stażystów, którego musieli siłą przyłożyć do gleby. Layla otarła pot z czoła. Layla: W telewizji wyglądał na spokojniejszego… *powiedziała łapiąc normalny oddech* Christopher: Hm… Zawodnicy, którzy byli z kowbojem w poprzednich sezonach, byli zażenowani. Lukas stał zniesmaczony jego zachowaniem, Frankie strzelił facepalma, a Eric...podziwiał Indianina. Po krótkiej chwili Chuck został zabrany i tyle z jego gościnnego występu. Layla: Nasze plany nieco się popsuły. Christopher: Niewiele! *sprostował szybko słowa swojej wybranki* Miał zademonstrować wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. Layla: Będziemy musieli się obyć, bez jego pomocy. *dodała, starając się podbudować Christophera* Christopher: A więc...o to co was czeka. Za zawodnikami wyskoczyły trzy wędrujące krzaczki, które ruszały się w różnych kierunkach i każdy był oznakowany w kolorze danej drużyny. Christopher: Dzisiaj zadanie rozgrzewkowe. Nie będzie zbyt wymagające… Layla: *przejęła wypowiedź i zaczęła kontynuować* ...a dające wspaniałe możliwości, byście się lepiej poznali. *zaśmiała się* Żartujemy. Idealnie, by niektóre osoby mogły pogrązyć się już w pierwszym dniu. Zbili sobie piątkę. Christopher: Dzisiaj będziecie strzelać rewolerami do ruchomych celów. Każda drużyna odda siedem strzałów, więc jeden na osobę. Layla: Drużyna, która odda najwięcej celnych wygra wyzwanie. Najgorsza kogoś wyeliminuje. W przypadku remisu, nikt nie wyleci. Tak, na zachęte. Lukas podniósł rękę zaintrygowany. Christopher: Nie. Strzały oddaje każdy, nie można za kogoś. Sprawdzałem ziom. Detektyw opuścił dłoń i spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Czeka ich naprawdę ciężkie zadanie. Layla: Macie 20 minut na naradę i podjęcie jakichś decyzji. Czas start. 150px Zielona drużyna udała się na bok. Na ich nieszczęście nie było żadnego cienia, ale z drugiej strony jak już wspomniane było, robiło się coraz ciemniej i nikt z ekipy się tym za bardzo nie przejmował. Detektyw zebrał zespół wokół siebie, a trzeba było przyznać zadanie nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Spotkał go zespół o ogromnym ego. Lukas: Nie będę strzelał wykładu, jak mamy strzelać. *powiedział krótko* Jesteśmy zdolni wygrać bez większej taktyki. *odszedł kawałek* Drużyna spoglądała na niego zdezorientowana. Nie potrzebowali lidera, przynajmniej tak każdy uważał, jednakże skoro już był każdy chciał go chociaż wysłuchać, by móc olać. ' Obserwacja nowych ludzi nie była prosta. Wiecie, zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi, to bardzo trudna sprawa. *założył dłoń na dłoń i uśmiechnął się szyderczo* Chcąc mieć wyniki, trzeba umieć połechtać każdemu ego i dać poczuć się ważnym. Proste, nie? *puścił oczko*' Idąc dalej przed siebie, znikając niemal w cieniu. Odwrócił się natychmiastowo w stronę swoich nowych kompanów. ' Pamiętajcie. Zaskoczenie ludzi to podstawa. Nowy sezon, nowa strategia, stary ja. *pokazuje okejkę*' Wskazał palcem na Courtney, nim ta zareagowała dłonią uciszył dziewczynę, robiąc ruchy w dół. Lukas: Wierze, że Twoje obozowe doświadczenie poniesie nas do chwały. Courtney dumnie wypięła piers do góry i uśmiechnęła się, że ktoś ją wreszcie docenił. Wskazał palcem na Jean Roberta. Lukas: Myślenie i spryt również jest w cenie, a z Tobą to mieć będziemy. Jean Robert założył dłoń za dłoń, pokiwał głową i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kolejno podszedł do Virginii. Lukas: Spryt, myślenie, doświadczenie...piękno również. *puścił do niej oczko* Wyprostowała się szczęśliwa. Detektyw przystanął obok Alice. Lukas: Spryt, strategia, doświadczenie, piękno. Ważna w tym wszystkim jest wiara w swoje umiejętności, nie Alice? Fanatyczka religii przytaknęła i zaczęła odprawiać swoje modły, cóż ona już nie była reformowalna. Zrobił parę kroków i znajdował się tuż przy Colcie. Colt: ..a ja? *spojrzał na niego kpiącym wzrokiem, trzymając w dłoni papierosa* Lukas: A jak myślisz? Potrzebujemy twojego zapału. Colt zaciągnął się fajką i wypuścił dym w kształcie strzały, co można było odebrać jako aprobatę dla słów popularnego detektywa. ' Muszę przyznać, że mi to zaimponowało. *klasnął w dłonie* Trzeba zacząć rozważać męski sojusz. Chociaż czy na dalszym etapie… On nie będzie zbyt dużym zagrożeniem? *drapie się pod brodą*' ' Cóż. Jako jedyny potrafi docenić moje atuty. W końcu trafiłam na odpowiednią drużynę.' ' Ma gadane.' I na końcu podniósł napój do góry, który wcześniej otrzymał od Candy. Lukas: A dzięki naszej wspaniałej Candy, mamy dodatkową siłę. Candy: Napijmy się, za nasze zwycięstwo! Lukas: Odmówicie kobiecie? *biorąc łyk* Cała drużyna wzięła i otworzyła swoje butelki. Każdy chciał wziąć łyka, jednak gdy tylko spróbowali napoju, zdecydowali się wypić w całości, był po prostu taki dobry. Każdy podszedł do kucharki i jej osobiście podziękował. Lukas obserwował całą sytuację z uśmieszkiem na ustach, on jednak był na radarze Jean Roberta. 150px W zupełnie inną stronę udała się drużyna czerwona dowodzenia przez Verę. Jednak fanka motoryzacji nie miała przygotowanej żadnej merytorycznej rozmowy, dziewczyna wciąż była w szoku, że dostała zaszczyt być w roli kapitanki. Niezdecydowanie liderki, odpowiadało latynosowi, który tylko czekał na potknięcie kogokolwiek. Na jego nieszczęscie Olimpia zdecydowała się porwać za pomoc. Olimpia: Pierwsze wyzwanie w sezonie, musimy dać radę. Lindsay: Tyler sam się nie znajdzie! *klasnęła w dłonie podekscytowana* Dam z siebie wszystko! Olimpia spojrzała na nią chłodno. Olimpia: Ten jeden raz musisz. Alejandro, wytłumaczysz jak strzelać Teddiemu oraz Ericowi? Eric uśmiechał się do niego zalotnie. A Teddy pomachał mu przez swojego pluszaka. Znany antagonista pokręcił głową. Alejandro: Gdzie ja ich nauczę bez żadnych możliwości dostępu do broni? Vera: Każdy z nas będzie improwizował. Teddy nieśmiało podszedł bliżej i stanął koło Very. Ta go zachęcająco pogłaskała po głowie, słodko się uśmiechnął. Teddy: To ten… *mruknął cicho* Nie lepiej pokazać Lindsay, gdzie ma strzelać? Eric założył dłoń na dłoń. Eric: Własnie. Sądzicie, że jesteśmy takimi kalekami? *dodał oburzony* Frankie strzelił facepalma i postanowił samemu w końcu zabrać głos w owej sytuacji, która coraz bardziej robiła się niezręczna. Frankie: Przestańmy ludzi oceniać po pozorach. Współpracowałem z Ericiem w czwartym sezonie i był to bardzo owocny etap. *spojrzał kolejno na Teddiego* Czasem w małym ciele większy duch. Alejandro podszedł koło grubego, ale po chwili się oddalił (please) i powiedział na odległość. Alejandro: Macie racje amigos. Olimpia, pozory to zła rzecz. *uśmiechnął się do niej szyderczo* ' *uderza pięścia w ścianę*' Vera chciała załagodzić sytuację. I stanęła przed dziewczyną, która ratowała jej tyłek. Vera: Dajcie spokój, ona chce tylko pomóc. Lindsay: ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ W KOŃCU! *krzyknęła wściekła* Wszyscy otworzyli oczy ze zdziwienia, że zrobiła to właśnie ta słynna głupiutka blondynka. Lindsay: Tak was słucham i zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Bez urazy Teddy. *skinął głową na przyjęcie „przeprosin”* ' *neymarpikachu*' Frankie: Powinniśmy znaleźć kompromis i rozwikłać nasze problemy. Eric: Jasne. *wypiął się nieco w stronę Alejandro* Nie chcemy szybko się żegnać z naszego wspaniałego grona *oberwał od Alejandro i upadł na twarz* ' Warto próbować… *masuje twarz*' Lindsay: Tyler sam się nie znajdzie. Więc działajmy! Olimpia: Niewątpliwie ma racje. Kłócenie się już na początku nic nam nie da. Alejandro: Słońce, sama to zaczęłaś przecież *puścił jej oczko wymowne, które zauważyła tylko ona* ' Niech go tylko dopadnę w swoje ręce. *odgraża sie*' Vera podeszła bliżej weteranki znanej z kilku poprzednich sezonów i odsunęła go od latynosa. Vera: Nawet jak na niego lecisz, to nie musisz aż tego tak pokazywać. *zaśmiała się* Niech każdy da z siebie wszystko i wygramy wyzwanie. *powiedziała dodając innym otuchy, chociaż sama bardzo krytycznie patrzyła na siłę własnej drużyny* Alejandro: Mam dziewczynę. Nieładnie być złodziejką chło… *oberwał kluczem „13” od Frankiego, by się w końcu zamknął* Frankie: *kaszle* I dłuższe rozmowy tego zespołu wciąż trwały. Wyglądały na podobnej zasadzie do tej wyżej. Małe sprzeczki, chęć pokazania kto jest lepszym, a najwięcej oleju w głowie miała…Lindsay. Teddy cofnął się na ubocze, a Eric poprawiał swój makijaż. 125px Przyszła również pora na ukazanie ostatniej drużyny, gdzie nastroje były jeszcze inne od pozostałych dwóch. Określenie 6 pracusiów i jedna balerina nabiera nowego znaczenia. Lightning skupiał się tylko na sobie i starał się przekonac innych, że muszą w niego całą swoją siłę zainwestować. Lightning: Sha-Team Lightninga w końcu powstał. Musicie się mnie sha-słuchać! *mówił, jakby zapomniał o bólu pośladków, robiąc przy tym jakieś dziwne pozy* Cała pozostała szósta stała jednak niezbyt wzruszona zachowaniem chłopaka, a robili się coraz bardziej podirytowani. Wendy: Cóż, za poziom arogancji. Sam tego wyzwania nie wygrasz. Lightning: Jak to nie? *pocałował swój bajceps* Light zawsze wygrywa *mówił z pychą* Remigiusz: To jest gra drużynowa! Już dawno zabili możliwość solo-carrowania, turbo dzbanie. *mruknął wściekły* Lightning: Ja Ci dam Sha-turbodzbana! *podszedł i spoglądał strimerowi prosto w oczy* Evelynn podeszła i odepchnęła sportowca i stanęła pomiędzy nimi. Evelynn: Ile będziecie zachowywać się jak idioci? *powiedziała spoglądając raz na jednego, raz na drugiego* Remigiusz: Ale wlepie ci reporta, po show. Levi stał oglądając całą sytuację z rozbawieniem, nie sądził, że ludzie mogą być tak głupi i kłócić się o tak nieistotne rzeczy. Neko stała za Indianinem, obawiając się by i jej się nie oberwało, chociaż w rzeczywistości nie miała większych powodów. Evelynn: Zluzujcie, to nikogo nie bawi. *mówiła oschłym tonem* Po wyzwaniu możecie się nawet zabić, ale… W tym czasie w słowo wszedł jej Indianin, który do tej pory milczał. Takoda: Jesteśmy bogom, czym są muchy dzieciom. I dla zabawy swej nas zabijają. Wkrótce nauka będzie tak rozwinięta, że spowolni starzenie się komórek, wkrótce naprawi komórki do stanu, dzięki któremu staniemy się wieczni. *wszyscy spoglądali na rozsądnego Indianina z szokiem* Tylko wypadki… *krótka pauza* zbrodnie… *kolejna* ...wojny będą nas wciąz zabijały. *dokończył akcentując ostatnie słowo* Na nieszczęście przez takich jak Wy *wskazał na Remigiusza i Lightninga* zbronie i wojny będą się mnożyć. ' *przykłada dłonie splecione do serca* Nie dość, że odgania duchy, to zna Szekspira… *rozpływa się nad przemową*' Każdy z zawodników stał osłupiony. Lightning próbował w swoim mózgu przetłumaczyć te słowa, na łatwiejszą wersję. Evelynn i Wendy spoglądały po sobie. Neko: Musimy być jak rodzina! *krzyknęła natchniona słowami czerwonoskórego. Gdy jednak doszedł do niej fakt, że zrobiła to na wizji schowała się ponownie za tym wielkim i dumnym człowiekiem* Lightning i Remigiusz odwrócili się do siebie plecami i założyli dłonie jak obrażone dzieci. Lightning&Remigiusz: W życiu! Takoda: Tak to jest. Nienawiść szerzy nienawiść. *powiedział poważnie spoglądając na dwójkę chłopaków, po czym głęboko westchnął* Sami tworzymy sobie piekło na ziemi… Levi obserwował całą sytuację bez żadnego słowa. Wolał się nie mieszać, nauczony udziałem w Big Brotherze wiedział kiedy ma się wycofać, dodatkowo wylecieć jako pierwszy nie byłoby zbyt miłe. Remigiusz: Skończ już z tym gadaniem. *powiedział agresywniejszym tonem* Lightning: Sha-, siła zawsze wygrywa! Takoda westchnął i odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Evelynn stała wciąż pomiędzy tamtą dwójką. Wendy: Szykuje się niezapomniane show… Evelynn: C’nie? *spojrzała na nią ironicznie, rudowłosa skinęła głową* Wendy udała się w kierunku Indianina i Neko, akcentując bardziej, że ma chłopaków gdzieś. ' Dbanie o atmosferę jest naprawdę trudne! W zespołach rockowych miałam identycznie to samo. Tam dałam radę, to tu te zwierzęta nie są tak groźne. *zmotywowała się sama*' Levi: Powodzenia. *mruknął do odchodzącej Wendy oraz blondynki pomiędzy chłopakami* Niełatwe zadanie sobie tutał wybrałaś. Evelynn: Rock w sercu gra, to i pozytywne emocje też. Levi: A Linkin Park lubisz? *zapytał zaciekawiony* Evelynn: No ba! *odpowiedziała z uśmiechem* Mam ich wszystkie płyty *zrobiła minę „:3”* Levi strzelił palcami z radości i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, robiąc jeszcze większy bufor pomiędzy awanturnikami. Levi: Coś czuje, że się dogadamy… *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Preria – Wyzwanie 150px150px125px Noc spowijała powoli niebo i cały teren. Na szczęście włączone były latarnie, które pomagały w rozpoznaniu danego terenu. Gospodarze oczekiwali na przybycie drużyn. Wszystkie przyszły w swoich gromadkach, oczywiście nastroje wśród formacji były zdecydowanie różne. Najbardziej podbudowana wydawała się drużyna zielona, zaś najgorzej z moralami było w dwóch pozostałych. Christopher: A więc przyszli… Layla: ...rewolwerowcy rozstrzygnąć ostateczny pojedynek, na zwycięstwo i porażkę. Christopher: Więc kto pójdzie na pierwszy ogień..? Z każdej drużyny kolejno wyszło po jednej osobie. Były to Lightning, Colt oraz Alejandro. Pewnie mierzyli siebie wzrokiem. Christopher: No to nim omówimy dokładne zasady… Zgasło światło, gospodarze się zaśmiali. Layla: ...będziecie strzelać po ciemku. Więc zadanie o wiele bardziej utrudnione. ' Czym byłaby Totalna Porażka bez tych swoich „niespodzianek” *przewraca oczami*' Christopher: Dodatkowo. Każdy z Was dostanie klasyczne dwa rewolwery z których na sygnał będzie mógł oddać strzał. Layla: W oddali o kilka metrów będą chodziły „krzaczki” w kolorach Waszej drużyny. Każdego koloru będzie po 1, co rundę będzie dochodził jeden. Więc w ostatecznej wersji może uzbierać się ich aż 7. Christopher: Ale tutaj jest haczyk. I tak możemy zaliczyć jedno trafienie na rundę. W dodatku, jeśli trafisz we wrogiego krzaka, przeciwnik zdobędzie punkt. Chyba jasne? *uśmiechnął się szyderczo* Zawodnicy wyznaczeni, jak i pozostali niechętnie ale kiwnęli głową, że rozumieją te dość dziwne i zarazem specyficzne zasady. Lightning: A sha-światło? *spoglądał na Christopha oraz Laylę, którzy jako jedyni byli w oświetlony miejscu* Colt: Mówił palancie, że strzelamy po ciemku. Chociaż dla ciebie to chyba nawet lepsza asymilizacja. *powiedział wrednie* ' *odpala zapalniczkę* Ja sobie poradzę, hehe. *śmieje się*' ' Jakie to było prymitywne. *przewróciła oczami*' ' Czyli tylko na tyle stać naszych konkurentów?' Lightning już miał do niego podejść, ale wystrzelił z jednego rewolweru i trafił w chłopaka. Colt padł na ziemię. Colt: Ty sku**wielu. *mruknął trzymając się za brzuch, jednak sprawne oko dostrzegło już, że nie ma na sobie krwi* Layla: Chwała bogu, że nie było tutaj prawdziwej amunicji, tylko gumowa. *westchnęła* Alice: A chwała bogu, chwała! *pochwaliła fanatyczka religijna* Christopher: Dobra, możemy podejść do pierwszych prób? Trójka wyznaczonych chłopaków zasygnalizowała swoją gotowość i ustawiła się na specjanie wyznaczonym polu dla każdej drużyny. Każdy z nich trzymał rewolwery w rękach i tylko oczekiwał na sygnał. Layla: 3...2...1… *Napięcie rośnie* Do startu…gotowi...PAL! Wraz ze słowami prowadzącej rozległy się strzały. (Tak, w 21:37 było słychać strzały) W powietrzu rozniósł się kurz, parę osób klnęło pod nosem. Alejandro kompletnie niezawodolony z całego rozwoju wydarzeń. Colt popisał się największym sprytem, bo zaryzykował i odstawił jeden rewolwer, podrzucając w czasie wystrzału odpaloną zapalniczkę. Lightning uważał, że świetnie pamiętał, gdzie znajdował się krzaczek szary. Christopher: Pora na weryfikację. *trzyma dłoń na słuchawce* Mhm, tak tak rozumiem. Drużyny czekały zniecierpliwione na wynik pierwszych łowów, nie bardziej od samych „myśliwych”. Christopher: Mogę oznajmić, że taktyka Lightninga strzelanie na oślep powiodło się i delikatnie, ale trafiłeś krzaka. Lightning: Sha-Lightning! *klasnął w dłonie zadowolony* Drużyna zaczęła bić brawo z radości. Christopher: Twoja taktyka ryzykanta, również była dobra. Mimo, że zapalniczka prawdopodobnie niewiele Ci pomogła, to udało się zdobyć punkt dla zespołu. Colt: Pfff...łatwizna. *założył dłoń na dłoń jakby to było nic dla niego* Piromaniak odwrócił się do tyłu i spojrzał na swoją drużynę, która pokazywała mu „ok” na palcach. W duchu się ucieszył. Christopher: A ty Al, jak to masz w zwyczaju nie zawiodłeś wtedy kiedyś jesteś potrzebny. Alejandro: Cudownie. Latynoska krew nie zawodzi. *mruknął zadowolony* Jak i pozostałe, tak i Sępy cieszyły się z pierwszego mini-sukcesu. Christoper: Możecie się zmienić w takim razie i przekazać pistolety. *powiedział zachęcająco* Każdy z nich udał się w szeregi własnej formacji. Szopy stały po lewej stronie. Zawodnicy niechętnie, ale pogratulowali sukcesu ich kapitanowi, który ponownie się puszył. Już nawet nie próbowali zwracać mu uwagi, bo nic by to nie dało. Przekazał swoje pukawki w ręce Wendy. Colt został wyjątkowo ciepło powitany, jak na team w którym był. Każdy chwalił pomysł z zapalniczką i zmysł Hemingwaya. Bronie przekazał Candy. Alejandro został wyściskany przez dziewczyny, oczywiście poza Olimpią, która już miała do niego osobistą urazę. Narzędzie do wyzwania przekazał Lindsay, którą przestrzegł, by nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Layla: Przypomnijmy, po pierwszej części każda drużyna zdobyła po jednym punkcie. Uczestnicy zajęli miejsca swoich poprzedników i spojrzeli na Laylę. Layla: Zasady, pamiętamy? *zawodnicy kiwnęli głowami* A więc...do dzieła...START! Kobiece armaty również odpaliły w chodzące krzaczki. Zadanie było już nieco utrudnione, ponieważ pojawiły się nowe i mało kto był w stanie je dostrzec. Jednakże Wendy zaufała swojemu instynktowi i strzeliła w druga stronę, Candy zaufała szczęściu i wystrzeliła, natomiast Lindsay...w powietrze. Christopher przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha i nasłuchiwał. Christopher: A więc tak. Będą pierwsze różnice punktowe. Raczej nikogo nie może to dziwić? *spojrzał wymownie na blondynkę* Lindsay: Yy...te bronie są zepsute. *uśmiechnęła się krzywo* Christopher: Pudło to pudło. *wzruszył obojętnie ramionami* Lindsay: Eh… *westchnęła* Drużyna spoglądała na swoją zawodniczkę. Wewnętrznie byli rozczarowani, ale bili jej brawo, że w ogóle spróbowała. Tak wygląda współczesna dyplomacja. Christopher: Candy, zapewniasz punkt dla swojego zespołu. Nie widziałem tej pewności przy strzale, ale się udało. *skwitował próbę dziewczyny* Candy: *wzrusza ramionami* Jakbym wiedziała, to bym przygotowała napój zwiększający nasze pole widzenia. Grunt, to radzić sobie w trudnych warunkach. Wiwaty i skandowanie imienia dziewczyny okazały się sposobem radości Bizonów. Wyjątkowo dobra atmosfera panowała wśród jednych z faworytów do wygrania wyzwania. Christopher: No i ty Wendy. Nie wiem czy to było 200iq, ale nie trafiłaś. *odparł chłodno. Lightning miał już buczeć, gdy przerwał mu host* Ale pocisk Lindsay trafił jakimś cudem i macie kolejny punkt. Wendy: *zacisnęła pieść* Szczęście sprzyja lepszym. Dzięki złotko. *uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie do Lindsay* Zawodniczki udały się w kierunku swoich zespołów. Wendy rozczarowana swoim strzałem, ale jednakowo zadowolona, że koniec końców zdobyła cenny punkt na drodzę do wygrania wyzwania. Poza Lightningiem każdy ją przytulił ciepło. Gunslingery przekazała Leviemu. Candy pełna energii przybyła do reszty Bizonów, z każdym zbiła piątkę, zmotywowała swojego następce, którym był Jean Robert. Lindsay, która przeżywała porażkę podwójnie. Nie trafiła punktu, a jeszcze pomogła przeciwnikom. Ze skuloną głową dała broń Olimpia, która chłodno rzuciła, że nic się nie stało. Layla: Dzieje się! Po drugiej części wyzwania Szopy oraz Bizony mają po 2, natomiast Sępy jeden. Czy się odkują? Olimpia: Śmiesz wątpić, laska? *zerkneła na nią pełna nienawiści* Layla: Huh...robi się zimno. *przeszedł ją dreszcz* Gotowi..? A więc do strzału, gotowi...START! *powtórzyła swoją standardową formułkę* Rozległ się sygnał i reprezentanci drużyn pewnie podeszli do swojego zadania, który miał zapewnić im kolejne punkty. Levi uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przecież długo chodził sobie na strzelnice, nie powinien mieć z tym większych problemów. Jean Robert irytował się, że nie może odpowiednio złapać pistoletu, przez co wynik wyzwania jest ustawiony, czyżby jego pokerowa zagrywka? Olimpia miała stosunkowo najłatwiejsze zadanie, dzięki Lindsay. Ponieważ miała potencjalne dwa krzaczki do trafienia. Christopher: No to czas poznać kolejne wyniki, czyż nie? *powiedział podekscytowany, gdy przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha* Levi: O talentach się nie mówi. ' To jest reality-show ludziska. Tutaj jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie wiecie. *odparł podniecony tą myślą*' Christopher: A skoro, o talentach mowa. Twój udział na strzelnicy się przydał. A to oznacza, że macie komplet punktów. Levi: *spojrzał na niego miną „are you kidding me?”* Oczywista rzecz. Szopy skandowały, zaczynały powoli czuć potencjalny smak zwycięstwa, podchodzili do każdego strzału niemal bezbłędnie. Mustang uniósł triumfalnie pięść. Christopher: Jean, czyżbyś miał jakieś problemy z gunami? *spojrzał złośliwie na Roberta* Jean Robert: *wzruszył ramionami* Skądże. Ale widać pod kogo ustawiacie te wyzwania. *mruknął* Bizony nie pokazały rozczarowania, a jedynie wsparcie dla chłopaka, znanym i polskim „Jean Robert...Nic się nie stało!”. Mimo wszystko sam był rozgoryczony, bo po raz pierwszy popełnił dość ważny błąd, który może w przyszłości zaważyć na jego klęsce. Christopher: No i Olimpia…Udało Ci się wykorzystać handicap do granic możliwości. Macie punkt. Dziewczyna z dumą wskazała na siebie, a później wystawiła palec do przodu na znak pistoletu i wystrzeliła. Olimpia: Odrabiamy. Pewnym krokiem wyruszyła do swojej ekipy, która odetchnęła zdecydowaną ulgą po wyrównaniu stanu z Bizonami. Jednak zostałą przyjęta chłodno, ze względu na swoje poprzednie „Delikatne” kłótnie z paroma z osobami. Rewolwery przekazała w ręce Very, która okazała się być wobec niej najbardziej niewdzięczna. Jean Robert tłumił złość w sobie, chciał najchętnie wyrzucić to z siebie, ale wiedział, że póki co drużyna jest zjednoczona i jego emocje mogą obrócić się tylko przeciw niemu, bronie dostała Courtney. Levi z dumą podszedł i stanął przed Lightningiem mierząc go wzrokiem, podrzucił pistolety tak, że złapała je Evelynn. „Na szczęście mam mniejsze łapki” zaśmiała się, na wcześniejszą przypadłość rywala, drużyna również wybuchnęła śmiechem, dobry nastrój ich nie opuszczał. Layla: Po serii trzeciej mamy trzy punkty na koncie Szopów, a pozostałe dwie formacje 2 punkty. Evelynn: Jaaazda! Po zwycięstwo Szopy! *wrzasnęła swoim rockowym głosem idąc naprzeciw miejsca do strzelania* Layla: I takie nastawienie mi się podoba! *klasnęła w dłonie* A więc…? Startujemy! *zasygnalizowała czas oddawania strzału* Kolejna kobieca runda stała pod znakiem prawdopodobnie najsilniejszego mozliwego zestawienia ze strony płci pięknej. Każda dziewczyna miała swoje atuty, którymi mogła przechytrzyć konkurentki. Evelynn nie czuła się zbyt dobrze w samych ciemnościach, brak jakiekolwiek światła ją irytował, mimo że powinna już się przyzwyczaić do samego ciemnego widoku. Courtney wiedziała, że w tym momencie nie może nawalić, bo przyszłość jej druzyny stanęłaby pod znakiem zapytania, czy Dream Team może istnieć w reality-show. Vera była pewna, że nie będzie gorsza od Olimpia, koniec końców i trochę techniki znajdowało się w pistolecie. Może i prostej, ale od czegoś ludzkość zaczynała, czyż nie? Christopher: I wracamy do tradycyjnego punktu rywalizacji w wyzwaniu. Czyli oceny. Jak się czujecie ze swoimi strzałami? Evelynn: Pewnie. *dodała jednak nieco się wahając* Courtney: Było łatwo. *zadarła nosa, czując że trafiła* Vera: Bez problemów? *spojrzała na prowadzącego* Christopher: Pora na weryfikację. Punkt na pewno leci na konto…Szopów! Ale wystartowaliście w tym wyzwaniu. Potężna siła i cztery punkty na Waszym koncie. Blondynka głęboko odetchnęła czując ulgę. Miała swoje wahania odnośnie wystrzału, ale jednak poradziła sobie odpowiednio. Drużyna biła brawo, ich pewność siebie rosła coraz bardziej. ' *ociera pod z czoła* Ufff… Udało się po ogromnych problemach, grunt to punkt.' Christopher: Śmiało można powiedzieć, że w punkt również trafiła Courtney. Courtney: JEST! *krzyknęła głośno* Drużyna wybuchła radością, ich szanse wciąż nie były pogrzebane, to tylko raptem jeden nietrafiony przez liderujące szopy. Legendarna zawodniczka miała swoją chwilę triumfu. Christopher: No i Vera. Powiedziałaś, że bez problemu. *spojrzał na nią pytająco* Tak też było w zupełności. *skinął głową ze spokojem* Wszystkie dziewczyny notują po punkcie! Vera szła w kierunku swojej drużyny, która przywitała ją o wiele cieplej od swojej poprzedniczki, mimo wszystko Olimpia zagrała pod tzw. grę społeczną i pogratulowała kapitance dobrego wyniku. Pistolety przekazała w ręce Erica. Courtney przybiegła niemal w podskokach do zespołu. Atmosfera tutaj była niesamowita i każdy siebie wspierał, coś co było nie do pomyslenia. Latynoska świetnie czuła się w takim układzie, a bronie powędrowały do Virginii. Evelynn ściskając swoją piastkę, a w drugiej trzymała gunsy, które od razy wręczyła Neko. Fioletowołosa była przerażona możliwością trzymania takich narzędzi. Layla: A więc, status quo zachowany. Cztery punkty na koncie Szopów, i po trzy dla Sępów oraz Bizonów. Dacie radę się odkuć? Virginia: Jasna sprawa! Tatuś zabierał mnie na turnieje strzeleckie. *zachichotała* Layla: Świetnie, czuj że masz przewagę. *powiedziała bez zbytniego zaangażowania w rozmowę* Więc...START! Niemal cały kobiecy zestaw był gotowy do piątej już rundy rywalizacji na śmierć i życie. Neko była wystraszona możliwością używania broni i sama do końca nie wiedziała czy nawet oddała strzał, Virginia pewnie się wypięła by złapać jak najlepszą równowagę według niej, a tak naprawdę chodziło jej o świecenie tyłkiem w telewizji. Eric również zrobił kilka dziwnych pozycji, które zakończyły się strzałem. Christopher: Jak wrażenia!? Neko kiwnęła głową na nie. I przykryła usta swoją dłonią, jakby nie chciała na ten temat zabierać większego głosu. Virginia poruszyła ponętnie brwiami. A Eric wzruszył ramionami, jakby to dla niego było po części obojętne. Christopher: Neko. Ciekawa sytuacja, bo nawet nie oddałaś strzału. ' Uhm…' Drużyna przyglądała się swojej reprezentantce, która na temat moment całkowicie zniwelowała pracę całego zespołu. Nastroje z optymizmu popadały w coraz większy dół. Christopher: Virginia, nadrabiasz punkty dla Bizonów, Eric podobnie. Virginia i Eric zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem, jakby rywalizowali o miano piękniejszej osoby w programie, odwrócili się do siebie i poszli w kierunku swoich ekip. Virginia powitana została gorąco, w końcu Queen powinna, nie? Jak nie, to jednak tak. Bronie przekazała w dłonie Alice, która zarzekała się, że nigdy przenigdy nie skrzywdzi nikogo z pistoletów. Eric zrobił parę wygibasów z Lindsay oraz Verą, niczym na profesjonalnym wybiegu, by guny, przekazać w ręcę Teddiego. Neko kompletnie załamana wynikiem była jeszcze bardziej dobijana przez duet nieznośnych chłopaków. O ile Lightning mógł sobie pozwolić, bo zdobył punkt, tak zachowanie Remigiusza było co najmniej karygodne. Bronie dostał Takoda. Layla: Wszystkie drużyny po razie spudłowały i mają aktualnie cztery punkty. Jak teraz dacie radę, to możecie dać bardzo ważny punkt dla swojego zespołu. Takoda: Ja nie oddam strzału. Bronią nieczystą strzelać nie będę. *odparł plątąc dłonie na swojej klatce piersiowej* Alice: O, to to! *krzyknęła za Indianinem* Może i walnięty, ale też nie będę strzelać nieczystościami! Teddy: *wzruszył ramionami* Też nie muszę, nie lubię przemocy. *dodał cicho* Layla: Skoro wszyscy spudłowali… Zmusić nie możemy… Wracajcie do zespołów. *powiedziała niezaowolona* Żenada *mruknęła pod nosem* Takoda poszedł do swojej formacji i bez słowa stanął z tyłu. Ku zaskoczeniu nikt praktycznie do niego nie podskakiwał, na wstrzymanie dali sobie Lightning czy Remek, który otrzymał od niego pistolety na ostatnią serię. Alice wlepiła pistolet kapitanowi i zaczęła narzekać na wygląd programu i szerzenia przez niego ogólnej nienawiści. Teddy cichutko dał spluwy Frankiemu, który go pogłaskał po głowie. Sępy znalazły swoją maskotkę. Layla: Dobra, zwiększymy stawkę. Drużyny, które trafią zamieszkają w luksusowym hotelu z Dzikiego Zachodu. Standardy oczywiście z tamtej epoki. A reszta, zamieszka w stodole. Remigiusz: No to szykujcie już tam dupska. *usmiechnął się wrednie* Lukas: Ja tam mogę spać. Bardziej zależy mi na pozostałych *wzruszył ramionami* Frankie: My budę naprawimy. *powiedział obojętnie* Ale lepiej wygrać i budować morale. Layla: Raaaaany…Co za nudziarze… *mruknęła* Cel, pal! Zawodnicy od razu przyszykowali się do strzału. Remigiusz mimo początkowego pogubienia się oddał w jego odczuciach bardzo solidny strzał. Lukas bez wahania spojrzał w stronę Frankiego, ten na niego i oboje skinęli głowami, jakby się porozumieli. Christopher: Cóż...wyniki już znamy! Remigiusz: No dawać to do cholery jasnej! Christopher: A więc tak… Lukas i Frankie. Nie wiem jak to zrobiliście… *spoglądał na detektywa i mechanika w szoku* Ale wymieniliście się i trafiliśmy w przeciwnika krzaki, zapewniając sobie po punkcie. Frankie i Lukas zbliżyli się do siebie i przybili sobie piątkę. Frankie: Sprawne oko. *uśmiechnął się* Lukas: Jak zawsze, dobra robota. *odpowiedział pewnie* Frankie: Mamy na współę luksusowy hotel. Świetnie. Christopher: No i pytanie, czy Szopy do nich dołączą. Remigiusz stał oburzony mając ręce założone jakby cały świat był przeciwko niemu. Remigiusz: Oni oszukiwali! NA BOLU STRZELALI! Christopher: Trafiłeś… *zaczął podekscytowany, Remigiusz głęboko odetchnął* ...ale w krzak przeciwnika. Więc.. Remigiusz: NO NIE! PRZECIEŻ KU*WA NIE GRAM NA ADC! JESTEM PIERDOLONYM MAGIEM! *wrzasnął wściekły* W tym samym momencie w szeregach Bizonów i Szopów wybuchła ogromna radość ze zwycięstwa, świetowali wraz z nimi Lukas oraz Frankie. Remigiusz stał obrażony. Layla: A więc pierwszymi zwycięzcami na Dzikim Zachodzie pozostają Wściekły Bizony oraz Ambitne Sępy! Christopher: Niestety, ale Szopy będą musiały udać się na pierwszą ceremonię w tym sezonie. To jeszcze nic… *wyświetla się na ekranie zapuszczona szopa* ...zamieszkają w obskórnej szopie, gdzie nie ma nic poza słomą. *wszyscy spojrzeli z nienawiścią na Remigiusza* Layla: Dodatkowo, zwycięzcy zamieszkają w luksusowym hotelu. Będą mieli dostęp na najbliższe kilka dni do saloonu, który jest tylko dla najlepszych. *mówiła z uśmiechem* Christopher: Poza tym dostępny będzie specjalnie otwarty bar, który będzie służył zdrowymi i zbilansowanymi posiłkami, dla innych. W rolę kucharza wcieli się Gruby. *w tym momencie obok prowadzących pojawił się Gruby* Gruby: Hehe, siema Remek. Ale wpierdol dzisiaj dostałeś! *śmieje się z niego* Remigiusz: BO NIE GRAM NA JEBANYM ADC! (potocznie strzelec w LoLu) Christopher: Już jest późno. *spojrzał na zegarek* Możecie się rozejść do domu, a przegrani zaraz widzimy się na ceremonii. Kto powinien odpaść z przegranych? (głosujemy przed czytaniem ceremonii, badanie opinii :D) Takoda Lightning Levi Remigiusz Wendy Evelynn Neko CEREMONIA 125px Ceremonia odbywała się na tej samej prerii co zadanie. Na samym końcu przy ogrodzeniu od strony wschodniej było przygotowanych 10 miejsc siedzących, wykonanych na wzór indiańskich totemów. Wszyscy poza Takodą zajęli miejsca, który nie chciał urazić przodków. Christopher: Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii. Jak to jest przegrać zadanie, gdy po czterech rundach mieliście komplet? Levi: Daj se siana koleś. Nie dobijaj nas już. *mruknął poditytowany* Remigiusz: Wyzwanie było ustawione! Wendy: Ta, jasne. *mruknęła* Lightning: Sha-nie nawiniłem! *dumny pocałował biceps* Christopher: *zatarł dłonie* To w tym miejscu przez cały sezon będą eliminowane wasze osoby z programu. *obok niego stał Gruby z piórkami indiańskimi* Każdy, kto otrzyma piórko będzie mógł czuć się bezpieczny. Zrozumieli? *spojrzał na wszystkich* Pokiwali głową na znak, że zgadzają się. Christopher: Wendy, Evelynn oraz Neko…zostajecie. *zawodniczki podeszły do nich po piórka* Spoglądał wzrokiem pokerowym na każdą pozostałą osobę. Christopher: Bez głosów są jeszcze… Pozostałe cztery osoby spoglądały na siebie. Christopher: ...Levi oraz Takoda. Dwójka kolejnych graczy wzięła po piórku i oczekiwali na wyrok. Remigiusz oraz Lightning zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem. Oboje byli pewni pozostania w programie. Christopher: Remigiusz nawalił wyzwanie, krzyczał na każdego kontra pewny siebie sportowiec z ego większym niż wieża Eiffla. Kto dzisiaj zatonie..? Ostatnie piórko wędruje do… … … … … .. … .. … … … … … … … ...REMIGIUSZA! Remigiusz z dumą podbiegł i zaczął całować swoje piórko. Lightning wściekły tupnął nogą. Pozostali oglądali scenkę z rozbawieniem. Lightning: Nigdy przenigdy już nie wygracie wyzwania! Własnie przegraliście sobie sez… *zabrano go siłą* Remigiusz: *drapię się za głową* Przepraszam… *uśmieszek niewiniątka* DODATEK: Po programie wyświetlony zostaje krótki monolog, który mówi wyeliminowany uczestnik, coś ala Survivor. Lightning: Sha-nigdy nie jest dobrze odpaść jako pierwszy w sezonie. Czasami się to zdarza. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie wiedzieli co stracili i kogo w zespole zostawili. Najlepszy zawodnik odpadł. Trudno. *uśmiechnął się* Ujawnione zostały również głosy: Lightning – Remigiusz Remigiusz – Lightning Levi – Lightning Takoda – Remigiusz Neko – Remigiusz Evelynn – Lightning Wendy - Lightning Najlepszy team: Wściekłe Bizony Ambitne Sępy Pokojowe Szopy Kategoria:Dziki Zachód - Odcinki